


Hush Little Gabey

by Shaelamoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel is happy for once in a truly long time, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Saddness, Some stuff, and i dont know how to deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaelamoo/pseuds/Shaelamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 5x08. Gabriel watches Sam, Dean, and Cas walk away leaving him in that warehouse, anger and guilt settling within. He decides to forget. But that's where the problem begins, the thoughts of Sam that keep happening can't be forgotten. Eventually he goes to help Team Free Will but will a little help go along ways and where else does the thoughts of Sam lead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts and Just Deserts.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh well I dont know how this will turn out but I hope you like it. I will try to update constantly and stuff. This first chapter doesnt have major Sabriel feels and a bit of blood but it will get better. Like next chapter has a lot more Gabriel and Sam in it.

Gabriel watched as Dean walked out of the warehouse, Castiel and Sam close behind. Anger and guilt seeped through his body as the holy oil washed away. Anger towards Dean for being a prick all the time. Always making assumptions. ‘That manipulative bastard caused my brother to fall. Always shouldering his half of the blame for the apocalypse onto his brother, then he taunts Sam for it, pulls him around by a leash.’ Gabriel thought.

Thinking of Sam was the guilt part of it. Gabriel could still hear their thoughts as the Impalas doors slammed shut. Deans constant worry over Castiel being hurt and his anger at Gabriel. Castiels sorrow at seeing his brother, and about Dean being a ‘righteous man.’ They had this huge awkward crush on each other that neither knew about. However, Sams thoughts were loudest. About how his favorite angel Gabriel had turned out to be a coward, the angel he had prayed to most nights a fraud, a disappointment.

Each word of the thought felt like a blade to his chest. He did not understand why completely. Maybe because those were harsh, mean thoughts. Maybe because it was his brothers true vessel thinking them. On the other hand, maybe because someone had actually believed in him and he had let them down, because he was a disappointment.

“Ha, I live to disappoint. Sammy-boy will have to get over it.” He said to no one, plaster a false grin on his face, snapping his fingers and getting the fuck out of there.

SPNSPNSPN

Gabriel stood hidden in the crowd as the target walked towards the fake little girl he had conjured. It had been a week since the warehouse incident and every once in awhile a stray thought of Sam would go through Gabriel’s head. Okay a little more than a stray thought but he did not constantly think of Sam. Okay so he thought of Sam constantly, whatever.

He focuses back onto the scene before him. A small girl about the age of eight in a pink dress and sandals, curly blonde hair held back by a silky pink ribbon, melting ice cream held in her pale hands, her green eyes searching faces.

The target (A.K.A. Matthew Palvle.) slowed his pace as he approached the little girl. Her green eyes met brown. “Hi there princess, what’s your name and where are your parents?” He asked crouching down to her height.

Gabriel knew this man deserved to die. He was a horrible human being. He would scourge for lost children and take them, raping them and then murdering them, cutting the body into pieces. Cooking them and eating them. Even Sam would agree that this man should die. 

Gabriel shook his head to get rid of that last thought. Who cared what the younger Winchester thought? You do. His mind supplied. He shook his head again it had been a week since the TV show thing and he was over it. Right? Right.  
“Hi. My name is Alice and my daddy left with some girl saying he would be back in a half an hour but it has been an hour already!” Alice’s eyes began watering, her lower lip trembling.

Matthew smiled a predator’s smile as he spoke. “Well I know where your daddy is, would you like me to take you to him?” She looked at him smiling. “Really? You know where he is? Take me to him, pretty please!” Gabriel changed her expression to a hopeful one.

The man only shook his head yes. He stood and grabbed onto her and pulling her along into the parking lot and the car. She aimlessly talked for an hour as they drove to his house, Gabriel watching closely.

They parked the car in front of a yellow house surrounded by woods. The house looked like a little family home. Nevertheless, there was no one inside. “Are you sure daddy’s here?” she asked doubtfully. “Mhm.” He answered.

She held his hand as they walked up the porch steps. She began talking again. 

“What’s your favorite language? I really like Spanish; Dora the explorer taught me some of it!”

“I’m a fan of German; my teacher showed me how to speak it. His eyes watched her every move. They walked into an empty carpeted room. She looked around her eyes settling on the blank wall in front of her. “Are you sure daddy’s here?” She repeated.

“No.” He pulled out a knife aiming with the hilt to hit her temple. What he didn’t expect was for her to grab the blade of the knife. His eyes widened as he tried to jerk the knife away with no success.

She took the knife from his hold and shoved him roughly to the ground. She stepped on the wrist of the hand that had previously held the knife, creating a crunching sound. He let out a hiss. He struggled and she stepped harder until he began clawing at her foot. She brought the knife down through his hand and into the carpeted floor, blood splattering and gushing out. He let out a shrill cry as she giggled, the blood staining the carpet.

“Let’s see… where is it- Ah!” She pulled a large dagger out of her pocket and set to work taking off his shoes and socks. He kept struggling and she grabbed his leg to keep it still. He kicked at her with his other leg. She grasped it and twisted viciously.

“Don’t. Struggle.” He only whimpered in response.

She began sawing at his big toe. He screamed almost drowning out the sound of her sickly sweet voice saying, “This little piggy went to the market.” She moved on to the next toe. “This little piggy stayed home.” Blood soaked into the ground everywhere. “This little piggy ate roast beef.” Another toe. “This little piggy had none.” The screaming never ceased. “And this little piggy…” She dropped the knife, taking hold of the little pinky toe, ripping it off. “Went wee wee wee all the way home.”

She laughed again and Gabriel got bored snapping his fingers to get away, the sound of crying screams resounding in his head. He left the Alice to deal with the rest of the man.

He appeared in front of the motel that the Winchesters were staying in. He had to get rid of the thoughts of Sam. The guilt of being a disappointment to Sam gnawing at his conscience. Castiel and Dean had left earlier; he had been monitoring them, for a ‘hunt’ so he just walked through the door unlocking it as he did so. He felt a sharp unexpected pain through his stomach.

He looked to see the demon Ruby’s knife shoved into his stomach and a very shocked Sam Winchester staring at him.

“… I don’t know whether to apologize or stab you again.” Sam said.


	2. Showing up and unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Gabriel shows up at the motel and starts an apology that doesn't go the way he wanted or planned at all.

“Considering I came in peace, you better apologize and take that knife out of my sexy tummy.” Gabriel smirked.

“I don’t think I have ever heard the words tummy and sexy in the same sentence before.” He said pulling a bitchface, jerking Ruby’s knife out of the archangel’s stomach.

“Yeah well I am always to be unexpected.” Gabriel shrugged. “Speaking of unexpected, what’s a coward archangel like you doing here?” Sam saw a flash of hurt cross Gabriel’s face, gone just as quickly as it came.

“Well I came to apologize… sort of… I guess.” Gabriel muttered. The surprise and suspicion on Sam’s face made him scoff. “I’m not Dean. I can apologize.”

“Yeah, I bet you can apologize but the thing is, you don’t.”

“True.” Gabriel said a smirk twisting at his lips. “But this is a one time thing so it’s okay.” He said looking at his feet.

“So you aren’t here to hurt me or get vengeance or whatever, and even though I just stabbed you you aren’t mad. Moreover, you apologized. Who are you and what have you done with the trickster?” Sam said disbelief shredding through his thoughts.

“Hardy har har. Sasquach, accept that I am awesome and everything already.” Gabriel said looking up another smirk sliding into place. He let himself listen to Sam’s thoughts.

“What could he possibly get from this?” is what he heard.  
“I would get the satisfaction that I had done something good before the world ends.” Gabriel said defiantly.

“… I didn’t say anything.” Sam said in confusion.

“Yeah well you were thinking it.” The archangel crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the taller.

Sam put another bitchface on. This one practically screamed ‘Not funny, you are an immature child and I will not indulge in this nonsense.’ Gabriel wasn’t even sure how you said all that in one look.

“Well, maybe you could do more good before the world ends, like I don’t know maybe… help save it!” The anger shocked both men. The shorter of the two kept his expression calm.

“Okay.” One word resonated through the silenced room. The one word sounded so struggled, so hateful. 

“What?” Sam said eyebrows pulled together. A frown etched at his lips. He looked at Gabriel as if he was a foreign object, one he had never come across, one that had no one had discovered and studied.

“Are you def now? I said okay. I will help you.” The archangel said voice switching from serious to the light joking tone.

“So you will help? You will kill Lucifer?” Sam’s voice was hopeful, but not for long.

“No.”

“Why? Are you too much of a coward? Too scared to face your own brother? How pathetic. You can’t even do that for us.” Sam’s voice had dropped to a sharp icy blade. Every word seemed to cut Gabriel in a new way. Gabriel looked down to the stained carpet.

“Could you kill Dean?” The words were so quiet, so calm that Sam wasn’t sure if he had heard right.

“What?”

“Could you kill Dean?” This time the words were just as calm, only a little louder and when Gabriel looked up, Sam saw the anger in his eyes that his voice hadn’t revealed. The golden eyes met apatite eyes. The lights flickered casting large shadows of wings against the ground and walls. “The big brother that raised you? The one that took care of you. Watched over you. Especially when dad wasn’t around? Could you kill him, watch him die at your hands?” The eyes no longer showed just anger, it showed his pain, his hurt, his doubt.

Sam thought on it. He had never thought of the situation through that perspective. It really would be like killing Dean. He felt pain at the thought of shoving a specially made blade into Dean’s heart, the worst pain to kill your brother.

“No. No, I could not kill Dean. And if I did… something in me would break.” Sam whispered, bowing his head, studying his black sneakers and Gabriel’s white ones. The lights quit flickering and he could practically feel Gabriel’s gaze soften.

“So you know I cannot kill Lucy. I will help with anything but that.”

Sam felt a hand rest on his shoulder making him look up into honey eyes.

“You know I’m not going to just believe you will help. I’m not that stupid, I won’t be fooled again so easily. You could be lying like Ruby did. You could be pretending, as Ava did. You could betray me like Jack did. You could be leading me along like everyone has. I do not want to be the fool again.” Sam’s gaze turned downward again. The archangels hand moved from where it sat on his shoulder to hold his face. His thumb absentmindedly rubbed over Sam’s cheek.

“How ‘bout we take it a lot slower and I will try to earn your trust?” Sam once again met those golden eyes and gave a small doubtful smile.

“I don’t know.”

“We’ll figure it out Sammich. But at the moment I have to go, Dean and Castiel are here.” The rumbling of the Impala was heard from inside the motel. Gabriel brought his fingers up to snap himself away but Sam stopped him.

“Oh no you don’t. You are so helping me explain this to Dean and Cas.” Sam said, his puppy eyes already in place.

Gabriel only sighed and Sam thought the archangel was going to fly away anyways, but he instead turned around to face the door opened to reveal a smiling Dean and Castiel.

“Dean-o!” Gabriel said arms open as if requesting a hug.

Deans expression switched from happy to shocked to angry.

“What the hell is he doing here?!” Dean shouted not waiting for an answer as he ran at Gabriel with a knife. Gabriel let the knife slick through his ribs with a pout. He snapped his fingers and appeared on what Sam had claimed his bed.

“You people and knives. I mean hellooo, archangel. Here you can have this back.” He plucked the knife from his heart throwing it at Deans face, purposely missing by a hair, and making it jut from the wall.

The face Dean made in return made Gabriel snort. Deans eyes had widened and his mouth hung open. Of course he forgot about the archangel part.

“Gabriel. Why are you here?” Castiels gravely voice broke through Deans shock. Castiels icy blue eyes piercing through Gabriel. Gabriel only leaned back in the bed.

“I’m here to help Sammy-boy here.” Silence engulfed the room.

“What? Why?” Dean shouted louder than necessary. 

“That’s the million dollar question Dean-o. Why? Because I want to make sure Lucy won’t play with Sammys gorgeous meat suit. I mean look at him!” Sams face had turned a little pink as Gabriel had spoke but turned beet red when the shorter an snapped his fingers and made Sams clothes disappear. Dean gaped, Sam covered his no-no parts, Castiel looked away, and Gabriel let his eyes rake over Sams body making Sam blush harder if possible.

“Yessiree. Very nice.” Gabriel gave a wolf whistle.

“Bring my clothes back. Now!” Sam squealed. 

“Fine.” He snapped once again and the clothes reappeared.

“Just a week ago, you were telling us to play our roles. And then all of a sudden you’re on team free will? I don’t think so. I also don’t believe it.” Dean said recovering quickly, pretending he hadn’t just seen the archangel check out his naked brother.

“You don’t have to believe it, Sam does. I will do anything Sam tells me to. Only his orders. I will do anything as long as I don’t have to kill Lucifer.”

“That’s the only thing you would be good for. So we don’t want your help even if we considered it.” Dean folded his arms over his chest. Gabriels eyes narrowed but a smile was still on his face.

“Well, don’t you need someone to protect Sam when you are busy making out with Castiel on ‘missions’? Don’t you need someone to actually do the job instead of making Sam hide away all day, researching? Don’t you need someone to keep Sam company while you ditch him? You don’t want him going mad, do you?” Deans face was a mask of nothing while Castiel blushed lightly.

“Yeah, well fuck you.” Dean focused on Gabriel making sure he didn’t let his eyes trail to Castiel.

“How do we know you aren’t lying?” Sam asked.

Gabriels tone went soft. “I would never lie to you.” But Sam flinched. Gabriel wondered who all had probably said that to him and regretted his words.

“A bond. You could perform an unfinished bond, like the one Dean and I share. It wouldn’t prevent you from lying but it would keep you from wanting to lie. It would also be very painful to leave us. And the one you bond with would be able to tell when you are lying or feel your emotions.”

The archangel froze at the mention of a bond. Unfinished or not it was something that Gabriel had learned to fear. ‘why had I even agreed to help? I don’t want to be part of this. I don’t want to do this. Why had I agreed to help?” He had gone inhumanly still, even a small amount of fear showed on his face. ‘for Sam. You agreed to help so that you won’t be a disappointment anymore. So that you can do what you want without the thoughts of Sam crushing you.’

Everyone had noticed Gabriels hesitation and discomfort. Sam and Castiel had read the small amount of emotion that Gabriel had showed so it came as a shock when Sam uttered a small word. Sam wasn’t even sure he had heard correctly.

A whispered “Okay” passed through Gabriels lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh um, just tell me all my errors because i didnt want to edit and im lazy and my writing isnt that awesome soooo uh yeah! Hope you liked it a bit.


	3. Dean asked for it and Sam has a decision to make!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean trys to protect Sam but manages to hurt Sam. Gabriel gets angry because of it and everything goes to hell. Like always.

“So who do wish to bond to?” Castiel questioned.

“Whoa, I never agreed to go along with this plan.” Dean argued. 

“Dean, it’s cool. I could do the bond with him.” Sam said shyly. “That is if he wants to.” Gabriel smiled.

“Of course Sammy, I am so not getting between Dean and Cassy, unless it’s a threesome. I enjoy getting into those.” He gave a wink to Dean who flushed in anger and embarrassment.

“No. Not happening. With no one.” Deans voice was thick.

“What? Dean, consider it!” Sam said, putting his hands up as if showing he is submitting.

“No. I won’t allow it..” Deans voice had a harshness that said ‘that’s the end of it.”

“But Dean! Think, we could use him!” Sam pleaded. Dean glared.

“Sammy. No.”

“But-”

"Sammy remember what happened with Ruby? Every time you try to help you manage to screw everything up. We are not letting you fuck up again. Last time it was the apocalypse, What do you plan to do now? How do you want to screw us over again?" Deans voice was vicious. His breathing was heavy. If looks could kill Sam would've been dead at Sammy. Gabriel looked away from Deans face to Sams and immediately regretted it. His face was calm but his eyes seemed to give everything away. Shame. Regret. Self-hate. Sadness. All the emotions that everyone fears of having played through Sam behind those eyes. Sam tilted his had down a little, his bangs now covering his eyes.

"Sorry." The one word seemed broken and rigid, as if he had said it a million times before and never stopped meaning it. The word forever going ignored by everyone as if it were all a lie.

Anger surged up in the archangel.

He let out a twisted sounding laugh into the quiet. "Whoa there Dean-o! Stop right there. So Sam caused the apocalypse, right? And you tried to stop him. You did nothing to help the apocalypse start. You're Mister Saint of the year!" He stood from the bed and took a step closer to Dean. A malicious smile playing at his lips. A small bit of fear flashed across Deans face but it was gone just as quickly. He didn’t dare move an inch. "No Dean. You didn’t give up in hell, did’ya'? You didn’t let take that curved blade and slash it across that mans cheek, spilling the first blood as a righteous man. Right?" He wasn’t the trickster. He was an archangel. Golden eyes glowing. His skin had a golden light, power flowing just underneath. The lights flickered casting long shadows. Lightening flashed behind the windows. He was Gabriel, archangel, messenger of God, bringer of justice. He was something to be feared.

Dean began walking backwards until he couldn’t anymore because he was cornered. His eyes were wide. Gabriel just kept up the pace until he was almost touching Dean but not making that little move to touch him. He only looked up into Deans eyes, smile still in place.

"You are perfect Dean. You didn’t break the first seal. You didn’t become the pathetic, empty being you are, did you Dean?" 

"Gabriel, Enough!" Castiel stepped forth. "Shut it baby bro." Gabriel said, snapping duct tape on Castiels mouth and throwing him against the wall.

 

"Dean. You didn’t sacrifice lives, did you? How many times has Cassy died for you? How many more times will he? And how about Sam? How much has he given up for you? All his happiness, hope, everything that makes him human isn’t enough for your selfishness is it? Dean, as a bringer of justice, I should smite you right now for how disgusting a human you are.” Gabriel clasped Deans throat with a hand and threw him to the ground, placing a white sneaker over where his hand had just been.

“Stomp you under my foot like you do everyone else.” He applied pressure to Deans throat. Dean didn’t move a muscle except a small whimper that escaped. Castiel struggled against his restraints. Sam didn’t move. Calculating what to do, because obviously attacking him wouldn’t work.

“I place judgment on your soul as an archangel. And I say that your soul deserves to rot in the lowest pits of he-” Gabriel was cut off by Sam’s deep voice.

“Enough.” The one word was enough to make Gabriel slide his foot off of Deans throat and bow his head. Dean was the only one able to see Gabriel’s face. To see his mask drop and hide any anger that had been there before.

“Yes, Sam.” The archangel kept inhumanly still.

“Let Castiel go.” 

“Yes, Sam.” With a nod and a snap the deed was done. Castiel fell to the floor and did not bother to stand and walk instead choosing to crawl to Dean. Gabriel once again kept still, eyes cast down like a child being punished for putting gum in someone’s hair.

“Face me.” Sams tone showed no inflection, no wavering of emotion.

“Yes, Sam.” Gabriel turned, fists clenched, eyes a pool of guilty anger.

“Will the bond really work? How will I know if you’re lying? For sure. Dean can’t exactly tell when Castiel is lying. And Castiel could just leave whenever he wanted. Totally ditch us. So how do we trust you.” Sams mask broke and he seemed to be pleading.

“We would have to do a deeper bond than Castiels and Deans. You would be able to feel my mind. You could sort of feel my emotions. Every thought I have you would be able to hear unless I put up a small block or something. And if I left. If we shared a more profound bond, if I left, it would be very painful for me.” His smirk returned as if the past ten minutes never happened.

“Let me think on it.” Sam whispered. 

“Fine. See you later.” Gabriel gave a small wink and disappeared. 

Sam was the only one to see the fear and hurt on Gabriels face.

 

SPNSPNSPN

“What fuck just happened?” Dean rasped. He knew what happened he just couldn’t seem to grasp it. Sam only shook his head. Castiel was no longer festering over Dean. 

“You got pissed off at me. Gabriel got pissed of at you. Nearly killed you. And then he did what he said he would and disappeared after promising to visit later.” Even Sam thought it sounded a bit odd.

“Shit.” Dean whispered.

“Dean, you seemed to have urinated yourself.” Castiel said. Dean frowned and looked down to see his pants wet.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted. Despite the situation Sam nearly fell over with laughter.

Later when Dean cleaned himself up and both had laid down to sleep Sam thought of the new question he had to say yes or no to. Instead of a deal with Lucifer it was now a deal with Gabriel. The back and forth of a yes or no. And as Sams eyes fluttered shut he heard a small flutter of wings. Sam just clenched his eyes tighter shut, hoping it was Castiel. He felt a feather light touch to his temple and fell into a pit of darkness that was sleep.

“Nighty night Sammy.” Still rang in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of felt bad about how I treated Dean. I like Dean, I do. Its just sometimes he needs his ass kicked. Dean might feel better later. Also! I didn't read through this and fix any errors. So if you find any, just mention it and I will fix it! And if something doesnt make sense just mention it. I dont know how to read through my work and realize when something doesnt makes sense because my writing doesnt ever make sense to me. And lastly THANK YOU to everyone who left a kudos! I know its not a lot of kudos but it means a lot to me. No go ahead and go on with you day. or night. c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is once again, mostly about Gabriel. Him thinking. Him wondering. It has only been a day that he has been around Sam and already things are too confusing for him to handle. As a side note, Sam is a major klutz. I am surprised he hasn’t broken his neck yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I personally find this to be a crappy chapter. Half the time I don’t even know what I am writing. I know the outline and what I want by the end of the story but I am just vomiting words for now. Trying to set the mood for that final chapter when it gets here. So yeah, leave a comment or whatever! I’m happy either way. c:  
> btw i plan to edit the fourth chapter, there is like no paragraph spacing. So sorry! I dont have time for it now so later i will.

Gabriel was heartbroken. He had no idea why, only that he felt a little dab of emptiness and pain where his heart should have been. He knew it was Sams fault. He knew that much. The only good thing about that day had been that he managed to scare Dean so bad that he wet himself. Which even now made him chuckle a bit. Gabriel sunk deeper into the couch he was laying on. He felt as light as a feather, it had been a while since he had let his grace pass through the tight barricade he had it kept hidden in. He sat up so he could let his wings stretch out, letting out a small groan as they extended and fell back, folded in place on his back. No one could see them, not unless he let them, but they weren’t easily concealed. Some times when the lights flickered or he let his grace show too much they would cast shadows. He brought a wing out and began grooming it delicately and affectionately. As he stroked the golden white feathers he thought about the day once more. Dean wasn’t likely to trust him at all. Castiel was probably going to be angry at him for almost killing Dean. Sam though, he would be angry at Gabriel had hurt his brother but still find the use of him sticking around. Sam was angry at Gabriel for making him have to make another choice. But he was also hopeful. Sam was hopeful that things could change.. Gabriel stood, his wings flexing. He felt too many urges. The urge to make things better with Castiel. The urge to see Sam. The urge to see what he was thinking, what he was feeling. The urge to go back in time and stop himself from saying yes to helping the Winchesters. Gabriel walked to his full length mirror and looked at his body. It looked exhausted. He remembered when the body still had someone else living in it. That had been a long long time ago. The man had been about to die, and Gabriel had offered him salvation, and the man said yes easily. The voice of the man had always been in the back of his head, and it soon became his best friend. But the day that the soul had faded had felt like the worst for him. Gabriel turned into the trickster not long after, changing completely. The man was attractive, especially for a man of way back then, Gabriel had helped some of the features change over time but he still looked identical to himself over 2,000 years ago. He made a Butterfinger candy bar appear and took a bite, walking over to the black leather couch. One of the things about angels that annoyed him was that even though they didn’t have to do something they pretended like they couldn’t. They didn’t take joys in the simple pleasures. Eating was one. They flavors dancing across your tongue, the differences, the contradictions, the sour, the sweet, the plain. Another thing was the fact that they didnt sleep. They didnt know what the feeling of drifting asleep, to feel nothing but a calm peaceful rest, to fall into a blissful nothing. The man that had inhabited the body before Gabriel had showed Gabriel those simple pleasures, showed him memories of his past, even now Gabriel shifted through those memories to find the memory of the mans mother singing him a soft tune. Gabriel sung the words along with the woman. "Hush little baby, don’t say a word. Mommy’s going to buy you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird don’t sing, mommy’s going to buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don’t shine mommy’s gonna buy you a rocking horse if that rocking horse don’t rock mommy’s gonna buy you a-" Gabriel stopped singing. He usually fell asleep by this part of the song. No he ALWAYS fell asleep by that part. There was no occasions when that didn’t happen. Gabriel shot out of the couch-turned-bed. Sam was still on his mind. Gabriel let out a small sigh as he snapped and disappeared only to reappear in front of Sams bed. Sam wasn’t asleep either, his own thoughts circled around Gabriel. Gabriel smirked but felt sort of guilty because thoughts weren’t about how sexy Gabriel was, they were about how Gabriel had screwed up so much and if Sam could trust Gabriel. Gabriel wanted Sams mind to ease so he set two fingers lightly on Sams temple, Sams mind began falling in to he afore mentioned blissful nothing, Gabriel trailed his fingers from Sams temple to Sams jaw. “Nighty night Sammy.” Gabriel said as he left hoping to actually be able to sleep. SPNSPNSPN Sam slowly opened his eyes. He had slept better than he had in… well years. Bt then last night cam back to memory and he was exhausted all over again. Gabriels soft voice whispering goodnight shouldn’t have sounded so calming. He should have been pissed off but for some strange reason he couldn’t find any anger towards Gabriel, only exhaustion. He still had to tell Dean about last night. Sam rushed out of the bed but made the mistake of letting his feet tangle in the blankets. Before he knew it, Sam met face first with the carpet. That made Dean wake up. Bleary eyed Dean looked about the room for danger only for his eyes to land upon a tangled Sam looking at Dean with puppy eyes. Dean falls out of bed with laughter, gripping at his sides. The younger brother ended up folding his arms over his chest pissed off not even bothering to move. Castiel chose that moment to pop into the room, tilting his head slightly at the Winchester boys on the floor, one pouting and the other laughing. Eventually Dean stopped laughing. Then he started talking. “How did you even get down there? Did you rush out of bed after having another wet dream?” Sam rolled his eyes. “No Dean, I got down here trying to wake you up to tell you a powerful archangel came here, put me to sleep and left. I think. Anyways, if you would like to make sure you are done laughing I would be okay with waiting.” That made everyone in the room serious, a tense feeling filled the air. “What?!” Dean said, dumbfounded. “You sure do say what a lot.” Sam untangles himself. “I’m going to take a shower.” Sam made his way past a silent Dean and Castiel and into the tiny bathroom, grabbing his shampoo, conditioner and clothing. He quickly stripped and slipped into the shower with a sigh as the steaming water hit his flesh. Sam began thinking of the recent hunt they had been on. He hadn’t done any work. No research. The glass dividers were foggy and you couldn’t see through them. Sam felt confused when he heard a knock on the glass. Sam was sure he had locked the door. He slid open the glass door and what he saw him shocked him. Gabriel stood outside the thin glass doors holding strawberry conditioner. “Could I interest you in some strawberry conditioner? It is my favorite.” Gabriel said with a smirk. Sam slammed shut the door twisted and slipped but did not hit anything. During his fantastic fall Gabriel had opened the door and grabbed onto Sam by the waist, saving him from what would’ve probably been a concussion. “Sammy you okay?” Sam heard from the door. “Yeah just an archangel in the bathroom.” Sams voice was a bit breathy. “Be careful next time Sammy, wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” A silky voice whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that disasters over. Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
